The Hub
On-Screen Appearance Purple Goo Appearance Some weird stuff will go in some purple gooey puddle. It'll form itself and become the Hub logo Special Attacks Neutral Special - Ninja Hub The Hub will put on a ninja outfit. This will upgrade its speed and attack power to 20%. It can also jump off walls too. Press B again to remove it Side Special - Hub Car The Hub will turn into a car. It does the same as Rick's Down B with his Morty, But you can press B to change to normal or wait 10 seconds, Or Press Side B to drive over opponents like Stocking's and Stingy's Side B Up Special - Multicolor Hub The Hub will teleport while changing colors. The other colored Hubs do damage to opponents Down Special - HuBoom! The Hub will turn into a bomb and explode. (Dealing 20% Damage to Opponents but 5% to itself) It's stronger if not used for to long. Careful, If you spam it, You'll KO yourself Final Smash - ADVENTURE PONY The Hub will drop a giant TV and an 8-Bit My Little Pony game will play. An opponent closer to the TV will be sucked in and turn 8-Bit. The 8-Bit Ponies will circle around while Hub says "Elements of Hamony Unite!" and the Opponent gets turned to stone and thrown out of the TV. You can KO the opponent statue like Elsa's Final Smash until the opponent breaks free. The TV goes away after the 8-Bit MLP theme plays KOSFX KOSFX1: Oh No... KOSFX2: Uh Oh! Star KOSFX: N/A Screen KOSFX: No... Taunts Up: It can happen! Sd: (Shows a variant "Coming Up Next" picture) Dn: You're watching The Hub Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: We'll be right back after these messages Victory 2: And now, Back to our show. On the Hub Victory 3: (Drives off as Hub Car) Lose/Clap: (R.I.P. Hub 2010-2014) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description '''The Hub '''Pop Quiz! Name one channel that has your favorite shows based off of Hasbro Properties. That's right! The Hub! Despite being renamed "Discovery Family", the Hub is simply a logo known for combat with it's own idents. He also has the ability to bring out the hit Flash Game "Adventure Ponies". Ah... So many Memories... Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Glowstick effect *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - Coming Up Next *Up tilt - Spins Upward *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Purple Goo *Up Smash - Electric Brain *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Spins *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Mysterious Force *Pummel - Shoots Rainbow Needles *Forward Throw- Blows away the Opponent *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Spins *100% ledge attack: Spins and launches debris *Front attack: Bounces *Back attack: Slime comes out at behind *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol HUB Itself Victory Music Hub Network - We'll be right back after these messages Kirby Hat Kirby gets a HUB Logo on his head Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound It can happen Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Oh Please! It got replaced by Discovery Family! Mei Ling: It's the Hub! Snake: Logos may not be fun, but they have animations to kick your butt! Mei Ling: The Hub has a Car Transformation you should be aware, as well as being a Ninja! Weird... Snake: Oh my God! It Can Teleport while changing colors! Mei Ling: There is also the "HUBoom!" Attack which can be very deadly if your not careful! Snake: I see, if a TV comes, I would turn very Pixelated and be zapped by the Mane 6! Mei Ling: You gotta get away from it! Or it will Happen! Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Edible Gak Pawlette Swaps *Default *Pink ® *Blue (B) *Green (G) *Black *Purple *Discovery Family colors *Discovery Kids colors *Heart Shape *Haunted Hub Trivia *Insert One Video Category:Spoilers Category:Personal Picks Category:Playable Characters Category:Unknown Gender Category:The Hub Category:Hero Category:Video Movesets Category:All Reigons Category:Celebrities Category:Back from the Dead Category:X Horniness Category:Unlockable Characters